


Time Heals All Wounds

by ctbn60



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-20
Updated: 2012-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork:</p><p>I adore Chloe and Lex together. They both seem like forces to be reckoned with! I think they could give each other a run for the money. Right now this is a WIP by Phoenixnz but I'm totally hooked as usual.</p><p>Summary: Lex returns to Metropolis after thirteen years and Chloe is a star business reporter at the Daily Planet assigned to interview him about his absence and his plans for the future due to her previous acquaintance with him. They never thought they'd fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Heals All Wounds

Artist ctbn60  
Title: [Time Heals All Wounds](http://phoenixnz.livejournal.com/262822.html) by Phoneixnz  
Pairing: Chloe/Lex (hints of Clois)  
Genre: Futurefic, drama, romance  
Characters: Chloe, Lex, Clark, Lois  
Rating: PG13  
Warning: Character deaths (one major)

[   
](http://s578.photobucket.com/albums/ss230/ctbn60/Fanfic%20Bookcovers/?action=view&current=Timeheals.jpg)


End file.
